A New Regular at the Host Club!
by DragonS0u1623
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on the comments. This is a work in progress fan fiction that mixes a person I know (with consent, obviously) with the Ouran High School Host Club and it's hosts. I have most of the chapters done but I want to wait to do any necessary revisions before uploading them.
1. A New Member Arrives!

A New Regular to the Host Club

 _**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Ouran Highschool Host Club but I did mix this with real world IF you know the other person I mention don't go crazy about this, I got her consent (Mostly she didn't care)**_

 _Note: this is my first fanfiction so don't be too harsh._

It all started one rainy day, a new student at Ouran Elite Academy arrived and she was not ready for her first day at Ouran. Since she arrived on an off day she decided to go explore the building that is to be her new school. She entered the third music room and surprisingly she was greeted by 7 smiling handsome faces. They all said "Greetings and welcome to the Ouran Host club." Tamaki, who is the leader of the Host Club, then said "I am Tamaki, the 'King' of this club, this (pointing next to him) is Haruhi, our only female host, those two by the windows are Hikaru and Kaoru, the one with the clipboard is Kyoya, and the two-"

He then gets interrupted by Honey who says "I am Honey and this is Usa." (Holding up his rabbit) and then Mori introduces himself so politely you would think that he is the real reason why girls come to the Host Club. Tamaki then says "Now that we have our introductions out of the way, what is your name?" The very surprised schoolgirl then says "I'm Shannon." weakly because she is still recovering from what just happened. Tamaki then says "So, Shannon what brings you to the Ouran Highschool Host Club?"

"I was just exploring the campus and stumbled upon this room by accident. Although I would like to-"

"Wait, you're that new commoner that just came to this school. So now you aren't the only commoner here, Haruhi."Haruhi then interjects with "Hey! What's wrong with being a commoner. Not everyone can just walk in with perfect scores."

"I wasn't saying anything bad about being a commoner. I was just saying that you aren't the only one here anymore."

"Fine. But we should focus on Shannon now instead of ourselves. Shannon would you like a tour of Ouran, I know that this school is a little confusing at first so I would be glad to help."

"Okay, thanks. That would be great."

Then Honey-senpai says "I want to come too!"

"Okay Honey-senpai, but we will have to do a rain check for this. Maybe tomorrow would work."

"That is fine. I look forward to seeing the two of you tomorrow, thank you." After another 2 or 3 hours of talking Shannon then leaves and gets ready for Haruhi and Honey's tour of Ouran the next day.

The next day Shannon got up at 8:00 and got ready for Haruhi and Honey's tour, because she wanted to make a good impression and didn't

I'm know what she was required she wore a nice light blue dress and wore a hammer necklace around her neck. When she arrived Haruhi and Honey were both waiting for her. Honey ran up to Shannon and then hugged her. "Hey Shannon, it's good to see that you are ready. Since I looked at the weather we should be fine for as long as you need." said Haruhi coming out from behind a pillar that was blocking her from view.

"Hi Haruhi and Honey-senpai, thanks for giving me a tour of the school." said Shannon while prying Honey off of her.

"Okay so where should we go first?"

"Let's go to the cafeteria first, since it seems like we're all hungry."

So after they all got at the cafeteria Honey got his usual morning cinnamon roll and cake, while Shannon and Haruhi both got a ham, cheese, and green onion omelette, the finest bacon and freshly ground coffee. After they finished they all went to the Math and Science halls of the school. Haruhi said "This is where you will go for your mathematics and science classes. You have the same math class as me, Hikaru, and Kaoru. So you can follow me if you get lost." "Thanks, so for science, do I share it with anyone?" replied Shannon. Haruhi then takes Shannon's schedule and compares it to her's. After a couple of minutes she said "You don't share it with me but you do share it with-"

"Me!" said Honey after seeing the schedule.

"Well that answers my question. So since I know where to go for math and science, how about we go to the English and History halls."

"That's a great idea for this tour. After that we should go back to the cafeteria for lunch."

So after they went to the English and History halls, they all went back to the cafeteria where Honey got 2 cakes, an apple pie, and a small plate of caesar salad and pasta. (Mostly since Haruhi forced him to eat something good for him.) Haruhi got a large plate of salad and a hamburger. And Shannon got a plate of sushi, a hamburger and a slice of cake. After they ate they then went to the Foreign language hall where Shannon found out that she had Latin with Tamaki and Honey.

"That was a great day, thank you for giving me a tour of Ouran, Haruhi, and you too Honey." said Shannon after the tour.

"No problem, I wasn't doing anything today and I didn't have any homework that this would impede on so I was glad to do this." replied Haruhi. Honey then said "It was nothing for me since I love being around people. I wasn't doing anything either so if I were to not come I would be lonely."

"So, since we have about 3 hours left before we should leave who wants to see what the host club is planning for the spring?"

"That's a great idea, Haruhi. Shannon would probably love to see what to expect from the host club."

"So, off to the Third Music Room."

After they got to the Host Club meeting Haruhi was greeted by a very protective Tamaki. He rushed to her and said "Oh, my Precious Haruhi, are you alright? Why didn't you answer your cell phone? Where have you been? Who have you brought with you to the Host Club?"

"Take it easy senpai, I have brought Shannon she is the new student here. I have been giving her a tour of the school all day with Honey. I wasn't answering because I didn't want to make her feel like it would ruin the tour and I am fine on my own."

Honey then said "It's true! I have been there and helping!"

"Okay so at least that is fine but why did you bring Shannon to the meeting today?"

"We wanted to show her what to expect from the Host Club."

"Well since that is all sorted out, let's start with the meeting."

So the Host Club planned out in detail what they are to do for the next month and the next holiday. Once they were done Shannon knew what to expect and wanted to see how effective they were with attracting girls. She went to the Host Club after school the first day of the new month and got an amazing greeting from the hosts. She went from host to host to see who she liked the best. Haruhi was the "natural type" who just played it as it was, Honey was the "boy lolita type" who used his short height and childish looks to charm ladies, Tamaki was the "princely type" who charmed ladies with his charming looks and princely attitude, Kyoya wasn't much of a host but he was the "cool type" who just acted cool and said he didn't care that much unless it had a beneficial factor, Mori was Honey's helpful caretaker who was the "strong silent type" who didn't talk much but was good looking and helpful, and the twins Hikaru and Kaoru were the "little devil type" who had some homosexual tendencies but also had a loving and devilish relationship. They normally couldn't be told apart by anyone other than Haruhi who saw them as two individuals who had very different personalities, so they played a game they would sometimes do for fun because of their similarities, the "Which One is Hikaru Game," for Shannon who was going to see who she would request for the next time. She got it right by chance when they covered their part in their hair and didn't hold hands because that gave them away if people paid close attention to their actions. They played again to see if it was chance and they decided it was beginner's luck. When Shannon visited Haruhi, she said to go for the other hosts because she knew that Shannon's favorite would be with one of them. Because of Haruhi's insight Shannon went to Tamaki to see his performance. He was charming but not what she was going for in a host so she then went to Mori since Kyoya wasn't into being a host as much as being the accountant and managing Haruhi's ever rising debt because of her mishap on her first day. Mori was a good listener and was very helpful when he said "Shannon, why don't you go to Honey he is the last host you have left to visit and you are bound to like him better than me. I am a good listener but if you want a conversation you are going to have a problem with me." With that said Shannon then went to Honey and found the host she was looking for. Honey was a perfect fit for Shannon's personality. She adored cute things and Honey was beyond cute, she also had an amazing conversation and could talk to him whenever she needed to because of how she was in the same class as him. She then decided that Honey would be her favorite host.


	2. Shannon and Honey

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Ouran Highschool Host Club but I did mix this with real world IF you know the other person I mention don't go crazy about this I got her consent (Mostly she didn't care)**_

 _Note I used 24 hour time for this whole series so just subtract 12 from the number I use for the time. Also if it turns out to be negative use absolute value of that number but it shouldn't be negative._

Shannon was just about to enter the Host Club when Haruhi then came up behind her to say "Shannon, Honey-senpai isn't here yet and I don't know where he is or when he will be here, so if you want to still come in I can entertain you today. I have no problem doing it because I have to get 1,200 people to request me before they forget about my debt. *Under her breath* I swear, I think they are just making these numbers up so I can never quit the Host Club."

"Okay, I look forward to seeing you today, Haruhi." replied Shannon who was very happy for some reason. When the club started Shannon requested Haruhi for the day. She told Haruhi how Honey asked to talk to her after Science. "Really, I didn't think that Honey-senpai would ask to see you after science especially since Mori-senpai is constantly around him so he's never lonely." said a rather surprised Haruhi.

"I know he then asked me what I thought of him as a host and him as a friend." replied Shannon calmly smoothing over her light yellow Ouran Highschool dress.

"So what did you say? He is rather sensitive towards criticism but not as dramatic as Tamaki-senpai or when he had a cavity and couldn't eat sweets. That was quite the week. But that will be a story for later because I am here to hear what happened."

"I told him that he is very much my favorite host and he is an amazing friend. Even without Mori he is a cute and fun person with a complete love of sweets."

"Okay, that's a good response. He almost killed Tamaki-senpai's teddy bear when he had a cavity and when his Usa-chan was soaked with tea."

"Wow, I never knew Tamaki had a teddy bear still. Although I do love Honey's rabbit."

"Yes, everyone who requests Honey-senpai always comment on his rabbit. I find it wierd how his brother can be so different from him and how he could so easily cast off the Haninozuka family rules. Although I do find it nice how he left it for Tamaki-senpai, who just barely knew him and said that true strength is the strength to be himself."

"That's so sweet."

"I know. Although Tamaki-senpai can be annoying at times he is at least better than Kyoya, who tends to research family ties without telling you."

After a while Haruhi and Shannon finished talking and then left the Host Club to prepare for the next day.

The next day Honey pulled Shannon aside and asked her to dance with him at the next dance. Shannon then suddenly remembered part of her conversation with Haruhi. She said "I can tell that you like Honey-senpai. If he asks you to the dance that means that he feels the same. Honey-senpai won't straight out ask you out if he likes you so you have to make the first move."

With that in mind, Shannon said "Of course Honey, but out of curiosity, what made you choose me for the dance? I mean you meet many girls who are probably better than me because they had professional lessons."

"I chose you because I like you. I don't care how badly you dance because I can teach you."

"That's so sweet of you, Honey. Although I thought that as a host you can't have favorites."

"We can like anyone more as long as we show that it doesn't affect our job of entertaining all the ladies who have way too much time on their hands."

"Oh, that makes sense. If you have a favorite as long as you don't focus entirely on that one girl you can keep being a host. That makes sense for how the other lolita boy had a girlfriend and was a host."

With all of her questions answered, Shannon accepted Honey's request to dance with him and his offer for dance lessons. Their first lesson was on their next free day, so they can see how long Shannon can learn for and practice. Shannon and Honey met at 10:00 in a music room. They practiced for 4 hours, with Honey on piano playing the same waltz that is going to be played at the upcoming dance. Shannon listened at first for the song to know where the beat was and what to do. Then after the whole song was over Honey pulled out a recorder out of nowhere and it had the whole song that he just played. (Where do they get these things and when was he recording this) After he started playing it he helped Shannon with learning the steps for the dance. They started off slow so Shannon could learn the steps individually. After about 3 repetitions they started to go faster until they got up to the same pace as the music. (The tempo isn't that fast it just validates the time. Plus I figure that it would be better if they start off slow, just like any good relationship) Once Shannon knew all of the steps and when to do them Honey went back to the piano and played it while she practiced on her own.

"I'm sorry that we don't have Tama-chan with us to play piano. I just don't want him to think that I don't want to be a host because I am playing favorites a little bit." said Honey after a while.

"It's no problem Honey. It's lovely to hear you play piano. Besides I don't think we will have to practice that much after this since I think I have the hang of it."

"That's great! Although I would like to use one of those days for something special. Meet me here on our next off day, I have a surprise for you."

"Okay Honey, I'll be there. Although, when should we meet again for our next lesson?"

"We should meet back here tomorrow."

"That's fine, I will also get a surprise for tomorrow."

The next day Shannon met with Honey after the Host Club and brought her surprise for Honey. When she arrived Honey was waiting for her and said "Hi Shannon, I was waiting for you. Are you ready for our lesson?"

"Yes, I was here earlier so my surprise is inside."

"Okay, let's start."

As they walked into the room they hear the sound of the piano being played. It was the same song that Honey was playing previously and the person playing it was none other than Tamaki.

"Tama-chan, what are you doing here? How did you know we were going to be practicing here?"

"Shannon told me after Latin. I was quite surprised that she requested me to play for her lesson all because of what you said earlier. I couldn't turn down her offer to play because I know she would be a perfect fit for you, besides she has never heard me play piano."

"Okay Tama-chan. Thank you for doing this. I just wish I asked you before."

After the lesson Shannon and Honey went to the cafeteria to discuss the upcoming dance and what they are going to do for it. After their quick discussion they both left for their rooms.


	3. Shannon Meets Ranka

A week later Shannon and Honey had their first free day that wasn't going to be used for lessons. They met in the Cafeteria, where they got breakfast and Honey told Shannon what he wanted to do for the day. They went to the city and went to explore a bit. Because Honey has seen the city when he was watching Hikaru's date with Haruhi he was more like a tour guide to Shannon, who hasn't really had the chance to explore the city with her just moving there and having the dance lessons with Honey. They eventually stopped for ice cream after what seemed to Shannon like forever. Shannon got a chocolate while Honey got a double scoop of strawberry and vanilla. (I know not the best combination but I was drawing up blank, plus like I said, **First Fan fiction.** ) After their break Honey asked Shannon a question, which at the moment didn't seem like it would affect anything, so Shannon answered with an honest, and kind answer. Shannon's answer made Honey's impression of Shannon change, not by much but it did change, making it more of a match for him to be with Shannon. After their date (I will call it a date for lack of a better term) Shannon went to study with Haruhi for their math test that they would be getting at the end of the next week (I know I have made a lot of side notes but I can't show annotations from google docs on any fanfic website plus I haven't that much confusing things earlier in the fanfic. Anyways this is a short break and this is on a Friday. Now back with the fanfic!). Haruhi asked Shannon what Honey wanted to do for the free day. Shannon told her of her date with Honey.

"So Honey-senpai gave you a tour of the city, bought you ice cream and then brought you here? He is much nicer than I thought, after seeing him take out his brother with no regret after he staked his cake on the outcome of the battle I thought that he didn't have that much of a nice side if he had to give up cake or his cute things." replied Haruhi after hearing the events of the date.

"Yeah I was surprised too, especially since he didn't have his bunny or a piece of cake with him after breakfast. The only sugar he had was the ice cream and he didn't have a problem with the tour at all. He is the sweetest person I've ever met."

"Be careful though he is a trained martial arts master. The Haninozuka family is full of them. People fear the mention of their name. When he was lost at Kyoya-senpai's family's amazon themed therapeutic estate (Lack of a better term) Kyoya-senpai's trained police force all trembled when they found out that they were messing with Honey-senpai's friends."

"Wow. I didn't think that he would scare Kyoya's private police force. Then again I didn't even know he had a private police force."

"He does. One time his police force turned a whole beach into some sort of shellfish emporium. I don't know how I got myself into this, but when Tamaki was following the orders of his grandmother and was engaged to that stuck up little-"

"I think we should focus on our math homework. Especially since this test is going to be huge and I can just barely handle it without your help."

They discussed until about 10:30 (the time doesn't really matter, only what happens) Haruhi's father asked if Shannon wanted a ride back to her house, which was near Honey's. Shannon accepted graciously and was then got in Mr Fujioka's car. The car ride was silent until Mr Fujioka was sure that Haruhi couldn't see or hear. He then stopped the car and asked Shannon "I could see that you liked being with Haruhi for the study session. I also know that Honey lives near you and that you like him. I could setup another study session with Haruhi so you can tell her how you feel about Honey. She knows a lot more about him than you think. He is a sweet kid but a grouchy riser and would be a little bit difficult but I know that if Haruhi could handle him you can too. I could also call Honey and set up another date for the two of you, although this time it won't just be a tour of the city it will be something more personal. I like you, you are just the person my little Haruhi should be around more often. Although I won't call Honey if you want to do it yourself, I will let you decide what you want to do, just come over if you want me to do it."

"Okay, I will. Thank you Mr Fujioka." replied a rather surprised Shannon.

"Please dear, call me Ranka."

When they arrived at Shannon's house Ranka asked Shannon how Haruhi looked at the Host Club. Then after a small chat on the Host Club Shannon said goodbye and left. At home she got ready for her next date with Honey. (I forgot to add that they set up another date and I am too lazy to add it in earlier) The next morning when Shannon got up she brushed her teeth and had breakfast, but when she had breakfast she broke her tooth on her English Muffin. (Yes, I am going into that. For those of you who don't know she actually has broken her tooth several times and has broken it on an English Muffin.) Since her tooth broke she had to make an appointment to go to the dentist to fix it. Honey came over as soon as he heard the news about how she had to cancel. He offered to come with her to the dentist and pay for it. Luckily for Shannon, she got an appointment that same day and got it at 2:00. (I know I am making this a bit long and kinda slow but Shannon actually has confirmed that she would slap me if it gets to NSFW so I can't just _**yet**_ , so back to the fanfiction) Honey had given Shannon his rabbit for her appointment with the dentist to fix her tooth, so she at least had something to keep her distracted when she is sitting in the recliner for 2 hours. After Shannon got her tooth fixed Honey, Shannon, and her mom all went to get pizza. Honey then got Shannon a new Ouran dress and an Ouran sweatshirt which she would then wear whenever she was cold or when she was with Honey. To make up for the lost date that they were both looking forward to Honey took Shannon to see a new movie that just came out that week.


	4. Dancing Lessons

AN: Okay so people I need some feedback. This includes negative reviews. **I WANT TO KNOW WHAT I NEED TO WORK ON**. I am continuing this after I upload what I already have so I **NEED** to know what you want for this to make it better. **NO NSFW between Shannon and Honey** I already talked about it with her and she won't allow me to continue this if there is NSFW between her and Honey or anyone else. (sorry for those that thought that I was going to do it. I am making this as far as possible without NSFW though) Also the reviews will help me know what to add for the new chapters and I will do some fan service where if you want something with the other hosts I will do it as long as it doesn't go out of my way with writing.

A week later at the Host Club Shannon and Honey were asked to do a duet on piano and for it to be later played again when all the parents come to see the Host Club. Because Shannon had no practice playing piano, she had to decline for the moment, but Honey said that he would gladly play. He then also used the chance to teach Shannon how to play piano. At this point it was common knowledge that Honey and Shannon were dating. Although Honey handled it so smoothly and even let Shannon be a co-host, like how the Hitachiin twins were two hosts in one package. Honey played a beautiful piece by Mozart and then taught Shannon how to play it. Because he wasn't as skilled as Tamaki, he couldn't play as much without making a mistake but he was definitely skilled in playing piano. While he was playing he was also asking how the other girls liked the two hosts in one setup. Most of them liked the idea of having two hosts for the same price as one. Because Shannon wasn't part of the Host Club, officially, what she does during it is counted as volunteer work and they only have to pay for one host. Shannon has considered doing volunteer work for Haruhi to help with her debt but wanted to help Honey so has asked to count her volunteer work for Haruhi's debt while helping Honey with his crowd. Haruhi is grateful to get help from Shannon but also wanted to pay off her debt on her own. And even though Tamaki and Kyoya dislike the idea of a customer helping with the hosts, especially when they play favorites and only help one host the whole time, they can't do anything because Shannon hasn't done anything wrong yet or make her become a full host if she doesn't want to become one. Mori and Haruhi like having Shannon helping out, Mori likes it because Honey has to know that he can't be with him all the time and Haruhi because she gets help with her debt from a friend. The Hitachiin twins like the idea of having another double group but for less than what they cost for both of them being a host.

After the club Shannon went to bring Honey a cake she had made for him because Haruhi told her that one time a week Honey eats as much cake as he wants and gave her a recipe for a cake that he **loves**. When she got to his room Shannon knocked on the door and waited for Honey to say "Come in" or answer the door personally, like he usually does. He didn't answer the door but Shannon could barely hear him say "Come in." so she opened the door and entered his room. When Shannon entered the room she saw a large screen TV, a queen sized bed, a rather small table compared to the room, and a fridge which when she opened to place the cake she made was filled with cake and other sweets. Honey was in a chair at the desk towards the back of the room, doing his homework with Mori helping him. Honey got up and said "Hi Shannon, so to what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting this late?"

"I came to bring you this cake that I made myself. I heard that you had a time during the week that you eat as much cake as you want, so I made you a cake for that day." Shannon replied.

"Thank you Shannon! I will be sure to eat it first."

"No problem. Although I didn't know that Mori would be here."

Mori then replied with "I was helping Honey with his math homework because he's been struggling."

"Oh. If you need help in math I would be glad to help you. So what part are you up to in math?"

"We are up to imaginary numbers and their uses in real life."

"Ok so we are going to have to see what you know so I can help you with the rest. What is the square root of -1?'

" _i._ "

"Okay, what is the square root of -16?"

"4 _i_."

"Good, so what is _i_ used for in real life?"

"I don't know."

"That's okay there aren't that many known uses for _i_ in real life. The one I know of is in Electrical engineering." (This is the only one that I knew off the top of my head so it would seem natural that not many people know many uses of imaginary numbers in real life)

"Okay, so imaginary numbers are used in Electrical engineering. What else is it used in?"

"I don't know but we could look it up."

So they then look up where imaginary numbers are used and when they are used. Shannon then asked how Honey liked her being a tutor and opted to help him with math. Although since Shannon wasn't in his math class she had to help him after club or sometimes during her dates with Honey. (Wrote myself into a hole there for a second if you couldn't tell. Don't worry I probably won't make the same mistake again. Also I looked up some uses and imaginary numbers or complex numbers as they are officially called are actually quite amazing. They are used in engineering chemistry and possibly many more subjects that are in High school and college. I would suggest you look them up if you want to be an engineer, have interest in what else they are used for or want to be a scientist) Shannon didn't show it if she minded but Honey didn't like the idea of working on his math homework during his dates with Shannon. Eventually Shannon stopped helping him during their dates because she could tell it upset him a lot. But she then took extra time after club to make up for lost time. She also insisted that Honey get the next day's lesson and homework ahead of time to help him with it as well. Luckily for Honey their finals would soon be coming so he could then focus on studying for his finals and then what he wants to do after high school. Since Shannon and Honey are both seniors both of them have to make plans for college. Shannon has planned for going to Ohio for college because she wanted to go to college back in America, while Honey is still planning on what he wants to do. Although he was sure of one thing: He wanted to go to Ohio with Shannon. Because of this desire Honey has offered to pay for the plane tickets and the college funds for both him and Shannon. (Yes I get that this is going to be a transfer from Japan to America now but it isn't going to be that much on it. I am keeping this in Japan as long as possible before I get bored with their summer vacation. Also I might plan on some breaks in quantum physics or something else, like say a 4th wall break. Oh and due to the length of this I will separate it into multiple parts that are 2 or 3 pages each. Now back to the Fan-fic.)


End file.
